runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Recruitment Drive
Recruitment Drive on P2p-tehtävä RuneScapessa. Tiedot Ohje Jos hahmosi on miespuolinen, täytyy se muuttaa tehtävän aloituksen jälkeen Makeover Magen avulla naispuoliseksi 3 000 kultarahalla tehtävän ajaksi, koska muuten tehtävästä ei voi päästä läpi. HUOMAA, että ennen kuin puhut sir Tiffy Cashienin kanssa, sinulla ei saa olla mitään laukussasi! Varze kysyy haluatko hänen suosittelevan sinua salaiseen organisaatioon. Suostu, käy Makeover Magella, jos on tarpeen ja mene Faladorin puiston eteläportin luo ja puhu sir Tiffy Cashienin kanssa. Sano että olet valmis kokeeseen. Seuraavaksi sinun on selvittävä viidestä kokeesta, jos epäonnistut yhdessä joudut aloittamaan alusta. Sir Tinley Sir Tinley sanoo, että sinun pitää ratkaista tehtävä. Avain sen ratkaisuun on kärsivällisyys (patience). Odota siis paikallasi jonkin aikaa ja pääset läpi. Jos kosket johonkin esineeseen kuten kelloon, koe epäonnistuu. Neiti Hynn Terprett Kysyy sinulta arvoituksen, arvoitukset ovat ---- *'Arvoitus' A father is 4 times as old as his daughter. In 20 years he will be 2 times as old. How old is the daughter?Eli, isä on tytärtä 4 kertaa vanhempi, 20 vuoden kuluttua hän on kaksi kertaa tyttärensä ikäinen. Kuinka vanha tytär on? *'Vastaus' 10 a on isä, b on tytär ** a = 4b ** a + 20 = 2(b + 20) ** a = 2b + 40 - 20 ** 4b = 2b + 20 ** 2b = 20 ** b = 10 ---- *'Arvoitus' If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather chose, being thrown off a castle turret or fed to wolves that haven't eaten in 30 days? Eli, jos olist kuolemaantuomittu, kumman valitsisit mielumin **sinut heitetään ulos linnan tornista **sinut syötetään susille, jotka eivät ole saaneet ruokaa 30 päivään *'Vastaus' Being fed to wolves (yli kuukauden ilman ruokaa olleet sudet eivät taida olla enää hengissä). ---- *'Arvoitus' I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? Eli neljä ämpärillistä vettä lämpötiloissa 32, 33, 24 ja 35 Fahrenheitiä. Jos pudotan niihin samanlaiset kivet, missä se on ensiksi pohjassa? *'Vastaus' First bucket(32) (koska siihen kivi pudotettiin ensimmäisenä). ---- *'Arvoitus' Counting the creatures and humans in runescape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on their left hand, how many would you get? Eli, montako saat jos kerrot RuneScapen miljoona asukasta heidän vasemman käden sormien lukumäärällä. *'Vastaus' 0, erittäin suurella todennäköisyydellä löytyy ainakin yksi, jolla ei ole vasenta kättä, tai siinä sormia ja nollalla kerrottaessa tulos on aina nolla, eli 0 * 5 * 5 * 5... = 0 ---- *'Arvoitus' The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there? Eli: Yksi väittämä ei ole totta. Kaksi väittämää ei ole totta. Kolme väittämää ei ole totta. Neljä väittämää ei ole totta. Montako näistä väittämistä ei ole totta? *'Vastaus' 3, koska vain "Kolme väittämää ei ole totta." voi olla totta, koska väittämät sulkevat pois toisensa. ---- Sir Ren Itchwood Kysyy arvoituksen, vastaus on neljäkirjaiminen sana. Vastaus kysymyksen on, joko monta kertaa kysymyksessä käytetty sana, tai jokaisen rivin ensimmäinen kirjain esimerkiksi FISH, BITE, RAIN, LAST, PASS, TIME, CLUE jne. Avaa oven lukko sanalla. Sir Siphys Sinun pitää saada kana, kettu ja viljasäkki sillan yli. *jos jätät kanan ja ketun kahdestaan, kettu syö kanan *jos jätät kanan ja viljasäkin kahdestaan, kana syö viljat *vain yksi mahtuu kyytiisi kerrallaan Ratkaisu: *alku (---kettu,kana,vilja,sinä) *vie kana yli, palaa ilman mitään (Kana --- kettu,vilja,sinä) *vie viljasäkki, palaa kanan kanssa (vilja --- kettu,kana,sinä) *vie kettu, palaa ilman mitään (vilja,kettu --- kana,sinä) *vie kana ja kaikki ovat toisella puolella (vilja,kettu,kana,sinä ---) Lady Table Mene nopeasti huoneen keskelle siten, että kaikki patsaat näkyvät. Ota ruudunkaappaus (windowsissa painamalla samanaikaisesti Alt,Ctrl ja Print Screen-näppäimiä), avaa haluamasi kuvaeditori (windowsissa esimerkiksi Paint) ja liitä kuva siihen. Kuva himmenee hetkeksi, jona aikana huoneeseen tuodaan yksi patsas ja patsaat järjestetään tyypeittäin. Sinun pitää koskettaa patsasta, joka on tuotu huoneeseen. Kaikkia patsaita on kolmea väriä keltainen, valkoinen ja ruskea. Ottamassasi ruudunkaappauskuvassa yksi patsas puuttuu, kosketa alussa puuttunutta. (jos sinulla on hyvä muisti et tarvitse ruudunkaappausta) Neiti Cheveers Sinun pitää päästä huoneesta pois. Etsi kaikkia hyllyjä ja laatikoita ja ota kaikki löytämäsi tavarat. Seuraavaksi voit kysyä Cheveersiltä apua ja etsiä hyllyt uudestaan ja löydät alkemiakirjan (Alchemy Book). Ota lapio pöydältä ja käytä sitä pöydällä olevaan Bunser Burneriin, jolloin sen puinen varsi palaa. Käytä lapiota kivioveen ja seuraavaksi kuparisulfaattia CuSO4 (Cupric Sulfate). Repussasi pitäisi olla useampi Vial of Liquid-pullo. Tutki yhtä ja sen pitäisi olla Dihydrogen Monoxidia (H2O, eli vettä). Käytä myös sitä oveen ja lapion pitäisi juuttua niin paljon kivioveen, jotta sen voi aukaista. Käytä kipsijauhoa (Gypsum Powder) ja vettä (Vial of Liquid) vuokaan (tin) ja käytä sitä avaimeen, joka roikkuu seinästä ketjussa. Käytä kupari- ja tinajauhoa (Cupric ore power & tin ore powder) vuokaan ja käytä sitä Bunsen Burnerissa. Käytä veistä, talttaa (chisel) tai pronssilankaa saadaksesi avaimen muotista. Avaa ovi ja koe on suoritettu. Sir Kuam Ferentse Tämä on koe, jonka takia miespuoliset hahmot on muutettava. Tehtävässä pitää voittaa sir Kuam Feretse, jonka Saradomin on siunannut siten, ettei kukaan mies voi voittaa häntä. Kun hahmosi on naispuolinen, hänet on helppo voittaa ilman aseita. Lopetus Viiden suoritetun kokeen jälkeen teleporttaudut takaisin puistoon. Puhu sir Tiffy Cashienin kanssa ja tehtävä on suoritettu Palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 rukoilukokemusta *1 000 kasvitieteilykokemusta *1 000 ketteryyskokemusta *Gaze of Saradomin, jolla voit vaihtaa henkiinheräämispaikaksi / home-teleportpaikaksi Faladorin *Initiate-kypärän *tehtävän alussa mieshahmoina olleet saavat 3 000 kultarahaa ja muutos-voucherin, jolla saa muutoksen ilmaiseksi *voit ostaa sir Tiffy Cashienilta koko Initiate-setin. Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:Recruitment Drive